The Internet and other networks provide users with a means for experiencing and sharing various types of media content. The media content can often include audio content, video content, text content, still image content, and/or combinations thereof. Other media content providing sources can include Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), cable TV, and satellite TV. During presentation of a particular media program, users can be presented with audio, video, and/or closed captioned content during presentation of the media program. Different and/or substitute versions of the various types of content can also be provided to the user as well.